


friendship is magic.

by viscassia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscassia/pseuds/viscassia
Summary: He loved Killua more than anything else in the world -- and friendship stole him away.In conclusion: Illumi did not make friends.//hints of hisoillu involving greed, deception, cellphones, and unnerving conclusions.or that one fic where illumi finally becomes self-aware that he is, indeed, friends with a creepy clown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been beta'd so i apologise for any mistakes! hopefully my characterisation of the two is accurate as well given how difficult they were to write -- especially illumi!
> 
> this was initially going to be a one-shot but it got too long so i cut it to two chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Assassins did not have any need for friends. _Zoldycks_ even less so. They, after all, had no practical use. 

It had long been drilled into Illumi that family was and always would be the only one he could ever count on. Family would stab a knife in your back, but would not kill you. Family would poison your drinks, but provide for your physiological needs well beyond that. Family would not interfere with missions nor would they steal your kills. In a cliché, yet well-founded statement, _family is forever._

Therefore, Illumi, unless put under influence of any irrational source (which was highly unlikely), would not actively seek for friendship. Alliances and acquaintances perhaps, but never _friendship._

The word in itself left a bitter taste in his mouth. After all, friendship was what stole Killua away from him, his mother, his brothers two years ago. Friendship was what made Killua kidnap Alluka — Nanika — the _monster,_ all to save some rugged little forest boy who knew nothing of consequences. Friendship was what tore Killua away from home and left the family in a state of confusion.

He loved Killua more than anything else in the world — and friendship stole him away.

In conclusion: Illumi did not make _friends_.

 

**Encounter Number One**

He was after someone. A man by the name of Sora who had eluded the Zoldycks for months, yet now, Illumi had a lead. He ran through the humid jungles of Azia, following the faint trace of Nen. It astounded him how someone who could not even perform basic _zetsu_ on a chase could stay undercover for as long as he did. Vines, tree trunks, and bushes passed by in a blur by the edge of his vision — it would take mere seconds now to catch up and finish the job off. The difference between their speeds and technique was immense.

20 meters from target. He sighted the flash of pink from the coat the man foolishly wore everywhere he went contrasting the dark green of the jungle. He sped up.

10 meters from target. It would be simple to throw one of his pins into the man’s head from here. It would hit with horrifying accuracy into Sora’s skull and puncture his brain, rendering him lifeless.

5 meters from target. Illumi would not kill him — not yet. It was vital to know how a man of _this_ calibre had gotten been this successful at hiding from _him_. How he had not been tracked down within the hour of the anonymous client’s deposit. 

1 meter from target. Illumi pounced, a panther in chase of a gazelle. His legs landed a clean hit at the back of his prey’s knees, his hands thrust down on Sora’s wrists with the speed and efficiency of experience. In a blink of an eye, he mounted the other man, rendering him unable to move.

“My, my, Illu — I never expected you to be so _forward._ ”

If Illumi had not been as apt at indifference as he was at breathing, perhaps he would have been shocked. Instead, his surprise made itself known by a small tense of the muscle, nearly unnoticeable by anyone except — 

“Hisoka.”

Indeed, the golden eyes of none other than the killer clown himself stared up at him. Intelligent, cruel, calculating, and darkened with arousal. This was not the incompetent prey he had believed he was targetting.

“Explain.”

“I wanted to have a little fun, Illu. I wanted to see how long I could hide from you~”

Annoyance bit at him and he raised a pin to Hisoka’s neck, pressing it into his pale flesh _just enough_ to draw blood. “And Sora?”

“Never existed in the first place!” The clown said with glee. He pressed his neck even further down the pin — any more and it would prove fatal, yet he made no show of pain nor discomfort. “It was amusingly simple to contact your business anonymously. One quick deposit and the deal was done, never mind whether it was fake or not.”

He would have to ask his father about that — he was not aware of how the clientelle system worked and whether or not his family conducted background checks. He had only gotten the text and had carried on with the motions of a supposedly simple assassination. In many ways, he was like a machine.

If machines could kill with lightning speed efficiency.

He understood now how ‘Sora’ had slipped away from his fingers so easily. He made sense of the few leads and hints at his location. It had taken him 12 days to even find a witness to a ‘pale man in a pink suit’. Sora did not exist — he was but a fictional character in one of Hisoka’s sick games.

There were very few people who would pay the Zoldyck fee for a fake assassination.

Of course, given the time and the correct information, he would have been able to track down Hisoka in, perhaps, a week, but he was not in control in this situation. He thought back to the brief traces of Nen that he realised ‘Sora’ had _intentionally_ released as a means to help Illumi find him.

“Okay.” Illumi got off the clown, brushed the dust off his pants, and began dialling Silva. “Father, I have completed the Sora case. He is not dead. In fact, he did not exist. Yes. Yes. No, it was Hisoka. The clown. Yes. Okay. Goodbye.”

There would be no repurcussions as the fee was paid for in full anyway. Ah well.

Illumi’s eyes met golden ones. “You are fortunate I am not compelled to kill you. However, please refrain from pulling this kind of trick again. The next game may prove fatal.”

Hisoka laughed, dark and low. “Exactly how I like it, Illu~”

Ignoring the quip, Illumi vanished into the vastness of the jungle. As he began to board his airship home, however, he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket.

[ HISOKA ] 14:12 *^_^v That was fun!

[ HISOKA ] 14:12 *-_-v But you didn’t bother asking why I made the effort.

That was true. Illumi, however, had no desire to know the reasons behind the trickery. Hisoka only made moves for one purpose and one alone: to satisfy _himself_. Never mind the rationality nor the logic behind it. 

He had the means, the fighting ability, and the insanity to challenge him. Illumi would not waste his thoughts on the inner workings of the mad.

[ HISOKA ] 14:15 *^_^v Perhaps I just missed you.

Hm.

[ HISOKA ] 14:17 *^_^v Did you know I have powers of clairvoyance?

[ HISOKA ] 14:20 *-_-v Okay. See you soon!

 

**Encounter Number Two**

Unfortunately, it did not take long for Hisoka’s prediction to come to fruition. Illumi had received a message from Silva mere _days_ later from a client (a real one this time, he made sure of it by meeting up with him in person) whose target was a floor master in Heaven’s Arena. The target resided in the 232nd floor and remained unchallenged since his claim there 3 months ago.

The simplest way (with the least repurcussions) to assassinate someone in such a place, Illumi concluded, would simply be to kill him in a match. It would be legal and therefore less work to clean up after. However, there was one particular troublesome associate he knew whose current affiliation was to Heaven’s Arena. A floor master with an unsatiable bloodlust and a keen sense of finding worthy opponents. 

Reaching the 232nd floor would be a simple task.

Getting there without Hisoka noticing his presence would be significantly harder. 

However, he had no choice. The clown would only prove to be detrimental to the mission at hand. After all, as much as they had worked together in the past, Hisoka had no problem being Illumi’s nuisance.

After the quick death of his opponent on the first floor, Illumi (disguised as Gittarackur) was instantly jumped to floor 200. _It would be a waste of many rookie fighters,_ said the wise referee after his match, _to send a wolf to wade across a pool of sheep._ Already now, news of his brutal decapitation of the woman named Yui (?) was tittering about the arena. No doubt, Hisoka could already sense a shift in the tide. 

He had to move quickly. 

10 days passed, each with a successful win in a Nen fight, and Illumi was finally equipped and qualified to challenge a floor master. The fighters in the arena were disappointingly weak, leaving many a hole in their defenses and much to be desired in the development of their respective _hatsu’s._ They were disgustingly simple to dispose of — _what a waste indeed._

He was also surprised (and slightly unnerved) that within the past days, there had been no disturbances or odd pink auras drifting about his general vicinity. Hisoka had already seen Illumi in this manner, as Gittarackur; the clown had even called him out based on his instinct alone, and yet it appeared that he had no idea that he was even here.

But that was wrong, Illumi knew. _Of course_ Hisoka knew he was here. Perhaps he was just uninterested this time — and the assassin preferred to keep it that way. One more day and he would challenge the 232nd floor master, stab his heart with a well-aimed pin, and be off with this mission.

_Good_ , Illumi thought. He was beginning to get sick of the arena’s tacky decor.

 

The match with his target went by quickly and Illumi suffered no serious injuries. He admitted, however, that the man, Jaycob, was talented. He was a transmuter who used electricity to hurt and paralyse his foes. While not as gifted as Killua (nobody else was as gifted as Killua), he did have a fierce persona that backed up the thunder for his lightning. 

Illumi even allowed himself to be zapped once, if only because it reminded him of Killu. It did not hurt, but the heat and lightning white of Jaycob’s aura made him feel a refreshing splash of pain, of the personal kind if anything. 

Eventually, however, a lack of Godspeed, strength, and strategy led to Jaycob’s unsurprising demise. 

_How unfortunate,_ Illumi thought as he stalked away from the roar of the crowd, down the dark hallway of the stadium. _He had talent._

“He was weak,” a honeyed voice crooned from behind him. _Ah, of course._ Illumi knew he would not be able to escape unscathed. “You seem to get a little blinded when you see lightning, Illu~”

“Leave me, Hisoka.”

“Ah, but I have — I’ve waited so long for this,” Hisoka laughed and Illumi caught the nearly demonic glint in his eye as he turned to face him. “Fight me, Illumi.”

“No.” Illumi replied curtly, already texting Silva to inform him of the successful mission outcome.

“You’re no fun. Come, it would be quite a challenge.”

“I have no doubt it would not be simple, but, unlike you, I do not fight for fun,” he fixed his glance at the clown whose arms were rested in his pockets — a pose he had never seen Hisoka adopt, yet one that reminded him so much of — “You do that on purpose.”

Hisoka cackled, letting the unnerving twang of his voice echo on the concrete that surrounded them. “He is a weakness, Illu~ Make sure it doesn’t come back to bite you.”

His phone beeped, notifying him of Silva’s confirmation of the kill.

“I’ll let you go this time, but do know that I’ll be waiting~” Hisoka closed his eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, hands caressing his own waist. The move was sensual, almost enticing, but Illumi felt nothing.

He always felt nothing.

“You act as though you are in charge here.”

Hisoka snapped open his eyes to reveal a startling electric blue. For a moment, Illumi felt himself stiffen, his hand already grasping his pins.

“Ah, but my dearest Illumi,” the clown cackled as one found its way into his shoulder and another on the wall behind him. Illumi had aimed for the eyes, but Hisoka was fast enough to dodge the crippling blow. “I _am_ in charge here.”

Then Hisoka disappeared as quickly as he came, leaving a single blue rose on the floor where he had stood. Perhaps there was a reason Illumi despised magicians so much — he was not the type for theatrics.

[ HISOKA ] 09:21 *^_^v You’ll appreciate me one day, Illu~

[ HISOKA ] 09:21 *^_^v By the way…

Illumi informed the clerk that he would forfeit the title of floor master to the first challenger that came. The title would be meaningless with his mission over, and he cared little for the arena in itself. It was a drab, gloomy place that smelled of sweat and body odor. Human adrenaline was not the most enticing scent, after all. 

With the arena fading in the distance behind him, he felt his phone buzz once more in his pocket. 

[ HISOKA ] 09:30 *-_-v I may have some information regarding your dearest brother~

Killua.

A flash of lightning, the cold burn of electric blue — it entertained his mind for but a second before he remembered his father’s orders to not engage the search for the heir. _He will return,_ Silva said, despite he and his mother’s will. _You will not bring him back by force._

A second. 

It poisoned his thoughts for only a second before he shrugged it off. 

Without a lead, it would be next to impossible to find a Zoldyck that did not want to be found. Hisoka had the information he needed to track down his dearly missed brother, but he would sooner die than betray the will of his family. The will of his father.

That troublesome clown. He had almost given him hope.

Almost.

 

**Interval**

5 months had passed since the events of Heavens Arena, and Illumi had been preoccupying himself with assigned missions. There were no interesting cases as of late, most assassinations requiring basic skills. The closest thing to mortal danger would have been one of his targets last week, a Nen-user who was an enhancer. He could turn his flesh into solid metal and none of Illumi’s pins appeared to be able to sneak past the Nen-strengthened armor. His bodyguards had then attempted to trap Illumi in a cage fortified withboth Nen and diamond — it was an intelligent move on their part given that he could not cut through with needle alone, however, he made quick work of escaping through expanding his aura and forcing the cage into a state of _zetsu._ His hands were trained to break through any precious metal or stone, after all, and he broke the diamond easily. Afterwards, he cracked the enhancer’s neck and left no witnesses.

It was a shabby job and he could have done much better, but it was completed regardless. If anything, it was more interesting than the point blank shots in the dark alleyways of the city against opponents who did not have the foresight to fight back. 

Perhaps what he had said to Hisoka was erred. He did find a sense of amusement in fighting — given that his challengers were any good.

He was enjoying a cup of tea in the penthouse cafe of one of the more bourgeoise buldings in Yorknew city when his phone buzzed. The personal _ding!_ of the phone informed him it was Silva, probably assigning him to another case. He flipped his phone open to see a simple nine word message.

If his heart knew how to feel glee, perhaps it would have then and there.

[ SILVA ] 07:30 It is time to bring the heir back home.

 

**Encounter Number Three**

“Yes, Illu? Miss me already?”

“Where is Killua?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Hisoka leaned forward on the marble tabletop of the airship bar. He looked well, yellow eyes bright yet deceiving. Illumi thought for a moment of a lake on Kukuroo mountain, one he had often frequented during the few breaks he had from his assassination training. In the summer, it would shine bright and transparent, exposing the family of bloodfish that lived there. The mountain’s natural predators would rarely hunt for seafood in the summer, therefore the lake’s revelation would not endanger them. In the fall, however, once the beasts would seek for winter’s sustenance, the lake would mist up and hide the treasures it carried inside, posing an extra challenge for the few that wished to hunt in its cloaked waters. 

Hisoka’s eyes so well resembled the lake, Illumi thought — willing to reveal just as much as it was willing to conceal, only dependent on things as uncontrollable as nature or the time of day. The clown kept his secrets well.

“I would.”

In a more ideal situation, not involving Hisoka, perhaps he would have resorted to [death] threats, but he knew that the proposition of mortal peril would only further excite him. He was easier to deal with playful than, god forbid, _aroused_.

“Will you pay me?”

Hisoka did not need the money, so what could he possibly — “What do you want?”

“I’ll name my price once we’re finished.”

Only a fool would accept the offer, but Illumi knew it was likely to be the clown’s last price. He could attempt to find Killua alone, but that would be much more tedious than he would like, given that his brother was well versed in elusion and misdirection.

He was a Zoldyck after all.

“I will accept under set conditions.”

A cocked brow from the clown. “Oh?”

“You may not ask what I cannot give. Anything that poses a threat to me or my family will not be entertained.” Illumi paused, weighing the rest of his conditions. “And the mission ends once Killua is found and brought back home. I will not pay your price until he is returned.”

Hisoka’s low laugh sounded suspiciously pleased. “I expected nothing less from you, Illumi.” He pulled out a deck of cards, shifting them between his fingers similar to what the butler, Gotoh, did with his coins. “I accept your terms~”

Illumi did not need it in writing. Hisoka may have been a liar, a masochist, and a murderer, but he knew he would keep his word.

The alternative, after all, would be death.

“Now, where is Killua?”

The clown grinned, showing off a set of shining white teeth. “Greed Island.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion**

Acquiring the game made a slight dent in Illumi’s personal funds, but its price was worth its reward. He had bought it off a sketchy man in the darkweb, claiming he was one of the game’s original creators. While Illumi questioned the validity of the testimony, the game, at least, was not a fake. It came with only a single ring and game card, but Hisoka insisted he would come along with his old accessories, if only ‘for the fun of seeing Illumi confront Killua’.

He chose not to question the clown’s motives. It would only cause him a headache.

However, Illumi wondered what would be so fun about a conversation. Killua, after all, was trained to run from any stronger opponent — and he had not yet reached his true potential, the level wherein he could beat Illumi. The chase would be easy enough, the convincing even easier. Nothing was more important than family, and in the end, he was certain that Killua would choose home. There would be no fight and, if they were lucky, no bloodshed.

“You’re certain he’s here?”

“Would I ever lie to you, Illu?”

“Yes.”

Hisoka laughed. “Fair enough. Don’t worry, I’m _absolutely certain_ he’s here — I’ll even bring you to him.”

Simultaneously, they held their rings out and entered the game in a flash of green light.

 

It took merely half an hour to gather enough monster cards to trade for an Accompany. They had vanquished a few bubble horses and foxbears, the creatures easily falling trap to Hisoka’s bungee gum and Illumi’s pins. They worked well as a team — quick, efficient, and _deadly._ Illumi might have actually enjoyed the sport if it weren’t for his point of focus: the mission.

They stood before the card shop in Masadora, Illumi glancing at the seemingly magical book Hisoka held in front of him. He watched as the clown raise a card and examined it a little closer.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

A smirk. “Accompany: Killua!”

Illumi felt himself lift off the ground and travel in the air with a speed faster than what he was accustomed to. He was fairly certain that not even Godspeed could match the acceleration the spell card had given him. It was exhilerating, to say the least, yet before his adrenaline could kick up, they landed.

Illumi took a quick scan of their surroundings. 

The terrain was dusty and the air, dry. Around them only desert save for the crumbling rocks that reached for the sky like hands grasping for a hold. Somewhere behind him, a bird cawed, akin to the croon of a vulture. There was no sign of life save for him, Hisoka, and the two figures in front of them.

_It was time to bring the heir back home._

“Illu-ni?” Lightning crackled from the figure of his little brother as he pushed Alluka behind him. His blue eyes flashed with not fear but contempt. “What do you want?”

Illumi could not help the small beam of pride he felt. Killua was taller now, his hair longer, and his eyes hardened. He no longer had the look of the childish young boy who wreaked havoc wherever he and his pesky friend went — he looked older, more mature, more _competent_ to lead the Zoldyck family business. The strength of Silva’s stare had also passed down to him, reminding Illumi more and more of a master assassin. “Kil, father requested you come home.”

“ _What?_ Why?” The younger boy said, his eyes flickering towards Hisoka who stood idly to Illumi’s left. “And why is _he_ here?”

“He brought me to you.”

“How — ?”

Hisoka spoke for the first time since their reunion. “A magician never reveals his secrets~” A chuckle escaped his lips and he dodged left as a bolt of lightning shot at him, directed towards his heart. Illumi noted that the attack’s course was faster than when he had last seen it. “Ah…I love that look~ it’s fairly simple to tell when a previous player returned to the game. There is, in fact, an online database for currently active players. Ging Freeccs himself made it shortly after our last visit.” Another laugh. “Or perhaps I just saw you through my looking glass.”

A curse from Killua. “I’m not coming home.”

Illumi blinked. “You say that as though you have a choice.”

“I’m not! If I go — you — you’ll take Alluka away. You’ll lock her in that basement again!”

The younger one peeked out from behind Killua’s back, regarding Illumi with curious eyes. He, of course, did not consider _that one_ a member of the family, but the clear blue made him ponder on its true nature. Alluka then spoke, voice soft. “Illu-ni, are you going to take onii-san?”

No, Illumi was not going to take Killua — that implied he would use force. “No. He will choose to return on his own.” He locked eyes with his little brother and lifted his brows up. “But he will choose _now_.”

Illumi had barely a second to dodge the bolt of lightning directed his way. It hummed with an aura that whispered its strength. This was nothing like Jaycob and despite the fierce pride echoing in his chest, he wished it did not have to come to this.

“Alluka, get behind that rock!”

Illumi pressed his heel onto the ground, boosting him into the air where he sent a paralysing pin that missed Killua by a hairsbreadth. _What a shame,_ he thought. 2 years ago, that would have definitely landed a hit. Now, however, with his younger brother stronger and quicker, it would not be as easy.

Killua disappeared in a flash of lightning, picking up the younger Zoldyck and disappearing behind the terrain’s dusty stone pillars. On instinct, Illumi followed, landing on the ground with a sprint. The impact of the fall may have broken a regular man’s knees.

He was no regular man. He was a Zoldyck.

Centering his aura to his legs, he began to give chase, only _just_ seeing the flash of blue that followed his brother. For sure, he would be able to keep this up for longer than before, and while Killua was strong — he just wasn’t strong enough. Not yet.

Illumi was only 30 meters away, however, when the lightning bolt that was Killua froze.He watched as his younger brother struggled against an invisible force, perspiration dripping from the sides of his face. 

_Gyo._ Just as he thought, Hisoka had used his bungee gum to trap Killua’s path, keeping him still on the floor. Well, Illumi had not intended to use force, but if this was where fate pointed at, then perhaps he would humor the dead god. He pulled a needle from his shoulder, intending to stick it into his brother’s head — it would serve to make him more reasonable.

“No! Illumi!” Killua growled, struggling against the bonds on his legs. Alluka held him tight across the waist. “Nanika — Can you —“

“ _Wait_.” Hisoka’s voice crooned as he emerged from the pillar he had been hiding behind. The silence that followed was thick enough to rival even that of Blue Planet’s. Despite not being a manipulator, the clown’s voice held a power in them, one well rehearsed from years of keeping an audience. “Why is it such a big deal for you, Killua? It’s an honor to be heir to such a…” he paused, sparing a glance at the three siblings. “…distinguished family.”

Killua growled, dark and deep, his voice stained from development of the past 2 years. “If I return home, they’ll kill Alluka. They’ll _torture_ me.”

A chuckle escaped the clown’s lips in a way that was almost childish. As though a toddler was holding a secret candy bar behind their back. ‘ _I know something you don’t know!’_ it mocked. Hisoka continued, “But as heir…don’t you have a say in who dies? If your father requested you _now_ , it must mean — ah — you are ready to take on the role, and, if you’re in the role…” The clown raised a finger to his lips, licking only the tip of his polished nail. “…that means: _you’re in charge._ ”

 

**Escape**

One dock visit, a boat ride, and an airship later, they found themselves at the testing gates of Kukuroo mountain. Hisoka did not choose to follow them into the Zoldyck mansion, claiming he had better things to do than interfere with the inner workings of assassins. 

Killua had agreed to return home under the premise that he would speak to his father and decide from there on what was going to happen — especially to him and Alluka. While he would never admit it, Illumi knew that life on the road without a home to return to was difficult, especially for one who treasured relationships as much as Killua. The Zoldyck manor had its many charms and comforts. Even for the unwilling heir, the luxurious indoor gym, _onsen,_ and overflowing kitchen would be something to miss.

A quick text to Silva also informed him of the latter part of Killua’s terms, stating that neither his mother (nor he) would haveany say in Killua’s final decision. No manipulation or hypnosis would be used to break his resolve.

[ SILVA ] 07:30 As expected. Inform him that his mother and I agree.

This meant that Silva believed wholeheartedly that Killua would accept the position.

Together, the three siblings trekked up Kukuroo mountain. It was springtime and the flowers that surrounded the mountainside were in full bloom. To a visitor, it would be beautiful, but Illumi had long since desenstised to the natural beauty of his home. They treaded up with steady footsteps.

“So…how has Kalluto been?” Illumi was startled to hear Killua attempt to kickstart a conversation. It had been a long time since their last casual chat — most of the time, those involved death threats on both ends.

Illumi paused. Kalluto had joined the Ryogan years back and had bloomed under Chrollo’s care. A few more years and he would truly be a force to be reckoned with. The youngest Zoldyck did possess talent, albeit not as much as Killua, but enough to be horrifically deadly. “He is good.”

“And Milluki?”

“He is as he usually is.” He felt an unfamiliar warmth in his chest when he heard Killua’s bell-like laugh. He truly was his favourite.

A pause. Illumi did not want to miss this opportunity and, as sentimental as it was and as much as he loathed to admit, he did not want this moment to end, “And how are you, Kil?”

“Save for earlier, I’ve been fine.” The white haired boy said, voice oozing of suspicion. “Alluka and I were in Greed Island for the past month or so. Gon let us borrow his ring and card…”

“You still associate with that — ” _idiot._ “ — _friend_ of yours?”

“Well, that’s what you’re supposed to do with your friends. Keep in touch.” They crossed over a wooden bridge, one overlooking the bloodfish lake. Alluka was staring at its misty waters, her gaze much too intelligent for a child that young. “Shouldn’t you know that, Illumi? Aren’t you _friends_ with Hisoka?”

This gave Illumi a pause. _Friends?_ With _Hisoka?_

The clown was a nuisance at best and an associate if nothing else. “Assassins have no need for friends.” They, after all, had no practical use. “What would give you that impression?”

“Well, I mean,” Killua appeared to fumble for his words. The thought of the clown appeared to trigger something in him — something unpleasant judging by his wrinkled nose and scrunched up brows. “Friends aren’t all bad. They help you when you ask — ”

Hisoka _had_ helped him find Killua. It was a simple thing in theory, but Hisoka admittedly helped bring him back to the dearest thing in his life.

“ — and they challenge you to do your best — “

He thought back to their brief conversation in Heavens Arena. Hisoka _had_ challenged him. Perhaps, in some sense of the word, it would bring out Illumi’s best. He would definitely have to put effort to vanquish a demon like him, more so than his usual flick of the finger.

“ — and they can be a pain in the ass sometimes — ”

Illumi recalled how he had mocked him, called his one affection and pleasure a _weakness._ Family could not be weakness if they were not weak, but he didn’t expect Hisoka to understand that concept. He knew the clown could care less for blood, unless it was the kind he spilled himself.

“ — but in the end, they still want to talk to you and be with you no matter how selfish you get. They’ll still make an effort to try to see you because they love your company. I think that’s the best part about having a friend.”

_[ HISOKA ] 14:12 *-_-v But you didn’t bother asking why I made the effort._

_[ HISOKA ] 14:15 *^_^v Perhaps I just missed you._

Before Illumi could ponder on the implications of Killua’s tirade, they found themselves before the wooden doors of the Zoldyck family estate. He was instructed to not follow as Killua, the heir, as only he (with the exception of Alluka, established after a begrudging phonecall with Silva) could be witness to the passing on of the title of master of the house (should he choose to accept it).

He watched his favourite brother take Alluka’s hand to guide into the inner workings of the mansion. When they had disappeared into the living room, Illumi pulled out his cellphone and sent a quick text to Hisoka.

[ ILLUMI ] 20:18 We can discuss your payment now.

[ HISOKA ] 20:19 *^_^v Why, Illumi! I thought you had already forgotten.

A lie. Illumi forgot nothing and Hisoka knew that.

[ ILLUMI ] 20:19 What is it that you want?

A few seconds passed with no reply, but as he was about to pocket his phone, he felt another vibration signalling a message. He checked, only to find an email containing a date and time for dinner at _Le Ciel,_ Yorknew city.

[ ILLUMI ] 20:20 What is this? How did you get my email?

[ HISOKA ] 20:21 *^_^v Classified information, sorry, love.

[ HISOKA ] 20:21 *^_^v My payment is a date~

Of course. After assisting Illumi with, no doubt, one of the more important cases he was assigned to, what the clown asked for in return was exactly what he dreaded to give. Attention.

He thought back to Killua’s words. _“ — and they can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but in the end, they still want to talk to you no matter how selfish you get. They’ll still make an effort to try to see you because they love your company. I think that’s the best part about having a friend.”_

Troublesome as it was, if Illumi did indeed have a _friend_ , he would have to keep up to it. He would definitely have to ask Hisoka about it later — perhaps they could come to an arrangement with this ‘friendship’ ordeal. It would be best to have him as an ally rather than an enemy. Illumi simply did not have the time to deal with that kind of a hassle.

His family would surely agree. They knew where his loyalties were truly tied to in the end after all.

[ ILLUMI ] 20:23 Okay. I’ll be there. 

[ HISOKA ] 20:23 *^_-v See you soon, Illu~

He flipped his phone off and looked before him to see Killua exiting the living room, hand in hand with Alluka. While his face betrayed no emotion, his relaxed stance told Illumi that all had gone to his favor. He had gotten what he wanted, perhaps.

As he watched the retreating figure of his favourite brother, he pondered more on the events of the past few months.

Illumi loved Killua more than anything else in the world — and friendship stole him away.

Yet ‘friendship’, perhaps, was also what had brought him back. 

Illumi did not make _friends,_ but perhaps he could make an exception.

Just this once.


End file.
